For who's sake?
by MiraculousRecovery
Summary: Molly never thought Chase was that kind of guy, and is shocked to see what she saw. Drama, lovey-dovey, and angst, oh My! and it's all for you!


Note: This isn't a Maya bashing, but I needed a protagonist, and Maya, being Chase's love interest seemed to fit the part I imagined. This story is mainly about the the sacrifices one is forced to make in dire situations involving Love. Now enjoy, or don't read =_=.

For Who's Sake?

* * *

"What the…?" As Molly walked in the room she saw Chase in the corner of the bar…with Maya wrapped in his arms.

_Chase and Molly had be the happiest couple in the entire town. They loved each other unconditionally. Molly had been convinced that it was her, he was in love with. Her he wanted to give the world to. But it could've been anyone. Molly just happened to be in the right places at the right times._

_When they first met, Chase was a little stand-off-ish towards her, but that was only to be expected. As they grew to know each other more, they gradually began to become more fond of one another. Or so she thought…_

"_Oh Chase…I love you too…", were the words that came out of her mouth during their first night alone with each other. By the end of the night, his words to her were: "You're the only one for me, Molly." And she believed him. She was just the perfect relief he needed from all the stress of the town. That's what she was. A stress reliever. That's what every girl was to him. A stress reliever._

"C-chase..?", she choked out between tears. Chase stopped his tongue dancing with Maya for a moment to see his fiancé staring at him, with unbelievably sad eyes. She looked at him with the same eyes she'd given him when he told her about his miserable childhood.

"M-Molly, I can explain…."

Molly brought her hands up to her face, and dropped to her knees right there, on the brass bar's cold linoleum floor. She cried. She cried for her own sake. For Chase's Sake. For their relationship's sake.

Kathy came to her aid and hugged her. Kathy looked up at Chase and Maya and gave them both the most deadly death glares they'd ever received. Molly stayed on the floor bawling her eyes out. It really was a heart wrenching scene that just tore Kathy's heart out. She felt as if she'd cry too.

Luke walked through the door a few minutes prior, standing in shock to see the scene unfolding before his eyes. His eyes flashed with anger, sympathy, and sorrow. He clenched his fists, but walked over to Molly. He kneeled beside Molly, being hugged in Kathy's arms.

He grabbed her gently and lifted her up into his arms. She looked up at him through teary eyes. And clenched onto his shirt, crying into his chest. Luke cradled her in his arms, walked to the double doors of the bar, but stopped to throw Chase one last glare.

Kathy stood up, walked over to Maya, and punched her into the wall.

"Get the fuck out!", Kathy shouted. Maya looked up with fury burning in her eyes. She charged at Kathy and shoved her as hard as she could.

"Why don't you make me, bar skank?"

Kathy turned around, and proceeded to be the ever-loving shit out of Maya, as Hayden tried to hold her back. And where was Chase during all of this? He had ran out of the bar, desperately looking for _his _Molly.

"Shh it's okay..", Luke said as he stepped into Molly's house with her still in his arms. He sat on the couch, placing her beside him, He hugged her tightly as she hugged back. He gently kissed her forehead. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Luke, what have I done wrong..? I mean, I cook, clean…Where have I gone wrong?"

Luke sighed, and said, "You haven't done anything wrong, babe, you just need a guy who appreciates all of the things you do for him…and to him.."

Molly giggled. "You're so right, Luke, thanks, I'm glad you're-"

BAM

Chase stood in the doorway panting hard. Luke got up defensively ready to fight, but Molly gestured him to stand down. Molly got up and slowly made her way over to Chase.

"Look, Molly, about Maya-"

WHAP

Chase stood there with a stunned expression, as he winced from the stinging slap he had received. Luke chuckled and stood his guard, looking out for Molly, just in case Chase wanted to fight back.

"Ok I deserved that….but Molly, I love you..! I'll love you fifty years from now, no matter what."

"Then why did you kiss Maya, you bastard!", Molly screamed.

Chase winced at the anger in her voice.

"Well it started like this.."

_Chase sat at a table in the Brass Bar, drinking an orange alcoholic beverage. _

_Maya eyed him from the corner of the bar. Just two weeks prior Chase had gotten engaged to Molly._

"_So you're a taken man, huh, Chase?" Chase looked up to see Maya's smiling face over him._

"_That's really none of your damn business, Maya, but yes I am."_

_Maya giggled. "Why so you think you have it all, huh?"_

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" Chase was getting irritated._

"_Well you're engaged to a rancher. An ugly, disgusting, useless, rancher."_

_Chase stood up immediately, getting in Maya's face. "What the fuck did you just say?" He said through clenched teeth._

"_Oh nothing…I just think that you could do a lot better. What's so great about her anyway?"_

_Chase chuckled. "Well for starters, Molly is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I could stare into her eyes for days at a time. And her body..", Chase chuckled tracing his fingers along Maya's jaw line._

"_Those curves…" his hand traveled down to Maya's abdomen, circling her stomach. _

"_Her flat stomach…" Chase stopped and howled with laughter._

"_W-what? What the hell is so funny?", Maya shouted._

_Chase snickered and looked at Maya. "It's kind of hard to keep a straight face, while talking about a sexy woman like Molly, when looking YOU in the face."_

_Chase erupted with laughter again._

"_Stop it…", Maya said feeling hurt. Maya had always had a crush on Chase, it tore her apart that the "dirty, farm whore" stole his heart._

_She clenched her fists, grabbed Chase by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. Chase pulled away instantly. "What the hell are you doing?", he said wiping his mouth._

_Maya grunted._

_As Chase proceeded to walk away from the table, Maya shouted towards him._

"_I HOPE NOTHING HAPPENS TO YOUR PERFECT LITTLE FARMER BITCH!"_

_Chase stopped and turned around, clearly unphased by what Maya said. He smirked._

"_I just hope no one files a complaint against Molly's public indecencies."_

_Chase's smirk faded away as he raised an eyebrow,_

_Maya swiftly pulled out her wallet, and took out a few pictures of Molly, getting dressed in the privacy of her own home._

_One by one Maya shuffled the pictures across the table. The first one consisted of Molly in the shower washing her hair. The second one was of Molly Stripping off her clothes in order to change her clothes. The third one was of Molly completely undressed in her bathroom while stepping out of the shower._

_Chase took all of the pictures and shredded them into confetti._

_Maya giggled. "Silly Chasey-baby! Don't you think I'd be smart enough to make coppies?"_

_Chase growled. "What do you want?"_

"_Hmmm, let's see…A kiss."_

"_What? You threaten to blackmail Molly for a fucking kiss?"_

"_Yup. I want you to see how much more of a woman I am than she is."_

"_You will never be more of woman than she is Maya. You're a cold hearted, childish bitch, while Molly is a selfless, considerate, and caring woman."_

"_You want your precious pictures or not?"_

_Chase clenched his fists._

"_Fine."_

"_I knew you'd see it my way."_

_Maya wrapped her legs around his waist, and gently placed her lips on his. Chase, however, would not play along. Maya didn't mind though. She was finally living all of her fantasies. She slowly grinded her hips into his. He groaned. Not out of pleasure though, oh no. You just couldn't imagine his level of discomfort. His back was pressed against the wall. Maya was roughly biting his lips. Not to mention she was heavier than she looked._

_Hayden saw everything. His eyes missed nothing in that bar. It was, after all, his bar. That's when Chase looked at him with pleading eyes. That's when he went to the back to use the phone. He quickly dialed Luke's number and told him to report to th bar ASAP!_

_5 minutes later, Molly walked in…._

Molly clenched her fists. She turned around and hugged Chase tightly. Chase embraced her as well. Luke couldn't help but smile, and give them a thumbs up. Suddenly it all hit her.

Who the hell did Maya think she was? Trying to take Molly's fiancé? Molly suddenly jumped off of Chase and ran out the door.

"Oh shit.", Luke muttered. Both Luke and Chase ran after her, knowing what would happen next.

Back at the bar Hayden finally managed to pull Kathy and Maya apart.

"You selfish little whore! Mommy and Daddy can't help you now!" ,Kathy screamed.

"Fuck off! This doesn't involve you bar skank!"

Without warning the doors of the bar flew open, and in stormed Molly. She looked around and saw Maya. She smiled, a rather psychopathic smile and walked towards Maya.

BAM

One blow to the face by Molly's fist sent Maya to the floor with a bloody nose.

"Oh God!," Maya cried holding her face in pain.

Molly then took the initiative to kit Maya in the ribs. Bo and Owen walked into the bar to see the catastrophe. They ran over desperately trying to pull Molly off of Maya. But Molly wasn't done yet. Oh hell no, not yet. She yanked her arm out of Owen's grasp and sat on top of Maya.

"Ain't so funny now is it?" and with that she swiftly slapped Maya across the face.

Luke and Chase finally rushed in.

"Molly,", Chase breathed.

Molly stopped and stood up. Walking towards Chase, she grabbed him by the collar and gave him a passionate kiss while wrapping her legs around his waist. He was confused, but didn't care. He was finally with his girl. Molly came up for air and shot a glance at Maya.

"That's how a real woman kisses." and with that Chase carried Molly away and back to their home for what would most definitely be a passionate and pleasurable night.

Luke smiled, genuinely happy for the two love birds. "Atta girl, Molly!", he said as he helped clean up the mess at the bar.


End file.
